SccliCommands
usage: sccli options device command Valid options: -d disk, --disk=cXtYdZ select LVD single-bus JBOD enclosure containing specified disk -h, --help, --usage display valid commands -l, --list display a list of attached StorEdge 3000 Family devices -n, --no assume a "no" response to any prompts -o, --oob use an out-of-band (network) connection to the specified device -v, --version display program version information -w , --password specify the password for the array controller -y, --yes assume a "yes" response to any prompts Valid commands: abort clone abort the clone operation of destinate disk abort create abort offline creating logical drive abort expand abort offline expanding logical drive abort media-check [] [] abort disk(s) checking media abort parity-check abort logical drive check parity abort rebuild abort rebuilding logical drive about display program version and copyright info add disk add disks to logical drive check media [] continuous check media on all member disks of specified LD check parity check-only | silent check parity on specified logical drive clear events clear the event log clone copy a drive in ld and replace upon completion configure channel {host|drive|RCCOM|DRV+RCC} sid} --reset configure a host or drive channel configure global-spare configure a disk as a global spare configure local-spare configure a disk as a local spare for a specific logical drive configure network-interface lan0 options set network interface parameters configure partition [ | delete] configure a logical drive/volume partition of the specified size create host-wwn-name | tail} assign a symbolic name to a host WWPN create logical-drive [] create a logical disk device create logical-volume secondary write-through create a logical volume over the specified LDs delete host-wwn-name [ | ] delete a Host-ID/WWN name assignment delete logical-drives delete one or more logical drives delete logical-volumes delete one or more logical volumes download controller-configuration --build download array controller binary configuration download controller-firmware --reset [] download array controller firmware (optionally w/ hard reset) download disk-firmware download disk drive firmware to internal drives download nvram -r download array controller binary nvram download pld-hardware download enclosure PLD hardware download safte-firmware download enclosure SAFTE firmware download sata-path-controller-firmware download sata path controller firmware download sata-router-firmware --reset download sata router firmware download ses-firmware download enclosure SES firmware exit exit the program expand {|} offline expand a logical drive or logical volume fail {primary|secondary} fail a controller in a redundant controller pair help display help for commands map .. [ | ] map an LD or LV partition to a host channel/target/lun mute silence the enclosure alarm password "" specify controller password to avoid being prompted quit exit the program rebuild rebuild a logical drive reset controller reset the array controller reset nvram restore nvram to factory defaults scan disk scan SCSI drives select specify a storage device to monitor or configure set auto-write-through-trigger set peripheral device configuration set cache-parameters [] [] sync-period set controller cache parameters set controller-date [ccyy] TimeZone set controller current date and time set controller-name set the controller name set controller-password set the controller password set disk-array set disk array parameters set drive-parameters set drive-side interface parameters set host-parameters set host channel parameters set inter-controller-link {upper|lower} channel disconnected enable/disable per-channel inter-controller-link set led disk . { on | off } set led state for drive slot in RAID enclosure set led disk { on | off } set led state for drive in JBOD enclosure set led slot { on | off } set led state for slot in specified JBOD enclosure set logical-drive assignment {primary|secondary} change the logical drive cache policy set logical-drive write-policy {write-back|write-through|default} change the logical drive cache policy set logical-drive status good change failed NRAID/RAID 0 logical drive status to good set logical-drive status degraded change failed RAID 1/3/5 logical drive status to degraded set logical-volume set a logical volume set protocol inactivity-timeout set telnet inactivity timeout period set protocol { enabled | disabled } set network protocol status set rs232-configuration set the RS232 interface baud rate set unique-identifier set the subsystem's 5-digit hexadecimal serial number show access-mode display the access mode show auto-write-through-trigger display peripheral device configuration show battery-status | --update display status of backup battery show bypass device ses-channel loop displays the target IDs on a specified loop that are currently bypassed show bypass sfp ses-channel loop displays the target IDs on a specified loop that are currently bypassed show bypass raid displays raid drive channel bypass status show cache-parameters display cache policy show channels display channel configuration show clone display the status of disk(s) cloning show configuration | -x [] display the device's configuration or save to file show controller-date display the controller date and time show controller-name display controller name show disks display info for array disks. show disk-array display the disk array parameters show drive-parameters display drive parameters show enclosure-status display the status of internal chassis components show events last | --verbose display the controller event log. show frus display FRU-ID information show host-parameters display host i/o parameters show host-wwn-names display host-wwn/name list show inquiry-data display SCSI INQUIRY data for selected device. show inter-controller-link {upper|lower} channel display status of inter-controller link on specified channel show ip-address display the controller's IP network address show led-status disk . show led state for drive slot in RAID enclosure show led-status disk show led state for drive in JBOD enclosure show led-status slot show led state for slot in specified JBOD enclosure show logical-drives [] display logical drives show logical-volumes [] display logical volumes show loop-map channel display the fibre channel loop positional map for a given channel show lun-maps display lun maps for host channels show media-check display the status of disk(s) checking media show network-parameters display controller network parameters show partitions [ { logical-volume | logical-drive } ] display partitions of logical drives or logical volumes show peripheral-device-status display peripheral device status show persistent-events from to display all or a set of persistent event log within a certain time show port-wwns display host channel FC Port Name WWNs show protocol display all network protocols information show redundancy-mode display redundancy status show redundant-controller-configuration display redundant controller configuration show rs232-configuration display serial port configuration show safte-devices display information of SAF-TE devices show sata-mux show sata mux board information on all drives show sata-router show all sata routers connected to specified device show ses-devices display status of SES devices show shutdown-status display controller shutdown status show stripe-size-list raid-level display valid stripe size list for specified raid level show unique-identifier display subsystem 5-digit unique identifier shutdown controller shut down controller (prepare for power off) shutdown logical-drive shut down (force offline) a logical drive unconfigure {local-spare|global-spare} [] unconfigure a local or global spare drive unfail restore (deassert) a failed controller unmap partition .. [ | ] unmap the specified partition LUN for all (or one) host(s) unmap partition [] unmap a partition from all (or just specified) channel(s) upload controller-configuration upload array controller binary configuration upload nvram upload array controller binary nvram version display program version